A More Perfect Union/Summary
Episode 506: A More Perfect Union This week’s number takes Finch and Reese to the wedding of horse empire heiress Phoebe Turner to public defender Will O’Brien. In order to infiltrate their wedding, Finch has to pull some strings. First, he places Reese in a position to get invited to the fancy wedding by having him act as “stripper security” at the bachelorette party, where he catches Phoebe’s younger sister Janna’s beer goggled eyes and becomes her date. I’ll admit that there’s nothing I love more than an uncomfortable Reese. Finch, on the other hand, decides to impersonate Will’s alcoholic Scottish uncle from out of town. With their invitations secured, they make their way to the big estate, which is currently being stalked by protesters who believe Phoebe’s father is mistreating his horses. Once there, they start trying to figure out who might be targeting the wedding. Obviously, it has something to do with the animal cruelty trial the protesters are bringing against the father. During the ceremony, Finch and Reese notice two assassin-type guys lurking around, but unfortunately Reese loses them. However, they return during the reception, and thankfully Reese has Root, who showed up, to help him out. While Reese and Root take out the assassins, Finch takes the stage at his “nephew’s” request to sing. All of Team Machine is surprised he can sing. Reese and Root realize that the gunmen aren’t here for Phoebe or Will, but for the family’s photographer Maggie, who they find out is listed on the prosecution’s witness list. She’s been with the family for 15 years and documents their lives, capturing tiny moments when they don’t even realize — like that time Phoebe’s older sister, and not her father, Karen doped up one of their horses. Thankfully, Reese arrives in time to save Maggie from being executed by one of the gunmen. Then, Root shows up in time — riding a horse — to save Reese and Maggie from more gunmen. The day and the wedding is saved and continues to go on without a problem. The team returns to the reception and Root asks Finch to dance. As they share this cute moment together, Root admits that she knows Finch has been lying and that the Machine is losing in her simulated battle with Samaritan. Again, she argues that it’s time to arm the Machine with the means to act autonomously and strategize, but Finch says no because he’s too scared about how having that much power will corrupt them. Then, Root confesses that she insisted on attending the wedding because she is lonely. As the team’s case comes to an end, Finch and Root join Reese at a table as they decide to give these people tonight because tomorrow the world will probably crash. Fusco While Resse, Finch, and Root handle the wedding, Fusco is tasked with checking out Howard Carpenter, a civil planner who is in charge of the city’s underground construction. As he tails him with Bear, Fusco observes Howard meeting with Elias’ buddy Bruce about some work permit to demolish a tunnel in Queens — an order that didn’t originate with any of the five families, even though they have Howard on their payroll. It’s obviously coming from that new player in town (a.k.a. Samaritan) that Elias told Bruce about last week. Like a dog with bone, Fusco won’t drop the case and decides to check out the tunnel for himself. There, he finds every missing person he’s been investigating dead, including Krupa from last week’s episode and new additions Howard and Bruce. This is where Samaritan has been disposing of all of those people. It’s a haunting revelation. But, there’s little time for Finch or us to process it all because the demolition starts while Fusco is still down there. Shaw and Greer This week, Greer continues to torture Shaw. He decides to take her on a field trip to show her that her friends are actually the villains and that Samaritan is the hero. He shows her a bunch of white collar criminals whose actions have led to the deaths of thousands and who the Machine has yet to take steps to stop because she doesn’t recognize their actions as crimes. Throughout the entire experiment, Shaw maintains resolute that his argument isn’t working on her, even after Greer shows his men taking down a Chechen terrorists trying to provoke war between the U.S. and Russia to start another war. So, his last stop is for her to meet with Gabriel Hayward, a.k.a. Samaritan’s human interface, who explains that the biggest threat to humanity is itself. Samaritan argues that mankind should trust him to save humanity from destroying itself. That’s when the world starts to blow up around them, and Shaw quickly realizes this isn’t real and she wakes up back in the bed. This was all a simulation. Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 5 Episode Summaries